regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers' Portion
Power Rangers' Portion is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis A monster named Xibalbia appears in the city. Then a boy named Frei appears and summons Admiral Malkor, Argus and Gold Digger. The next day, Mordecai, Takeruu and Makotou appear to the scene and encounter Frei, Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger. Mordecai, Rigby, Takeruu and Makotou transform into Emperor Mode respectively and take on Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger. Although it felt easy for them the first time, it got complicated the second time. When Mordecai Emperor Mode and Takeruu Emperor Mode declares to never give up fighting, a girl named Freyai, looking identical to Frei, appears and gives Mordecai Emperor Mode and Takeruu Emperor Mod the power to access the Power Rangers Paka Ghosts. Mordecai Emperor Mode and Takeruu Emperor Mode transforms into Super Megaforce Emperor Mode and Dino Charge Emperor Mode and quickly finishes off Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger. Then Frei takes his leave. Freyai also leaves but not before she tells the heroes to collect the Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. Transcript *(This episode begins with Xibalbia arrives at New York) *(Back with Frei arrives at New York) *'Frei': So, this is New York? *(Frei summons Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger) *(At Avengers Tower) *'Dan Zembrovski': Uh, guys. *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah. *'Troll Moko': We've got to tell the others about it. *'Ounari': Agreed. *'Tsukimuura': Come on. *(Code Blue runs toward to Mordecai and Takeruu) *'Shibuuya': Look at this! *'News Reporter': (On IPad) A dangerous monsters has just appeared *'Kanoun': Normal people see it... ...so it must be someone who summon the monsters, right? *'Takeruu': For now, let's go look. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Rigby! *'Takeruu': Makotou! What is that? *'Makotou': Be careful. Their working for the Alliance. *'Frei': I want to see... ...my introduction unto you. My name is... Frei. *'Takeruu': Frei? What are you plotting? *'Frei': Do... Not... Miss... *(Mordecai, Rigby, Takeruu and Makotou transform into Emperor Mode) *'Admiral Malkor': So you are Mordecai, Rigby, Takeruu and Makotou? *'Gold Digger': Our fated opponents. *(Mordecai Emperor Mode, Rigby Emperor Mode, Takeruu Emperor Mode, Makotou Emperor Mode, Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger are fighting each other) *(Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger punches Mordecai Emperor Mode, Rigby Emperor Mode, Takeruu Emperor Mode and Makotou Emperor Mode) *'Dan Zembrovski': Mordecai! *'Troll Moko': Rigby! *'Tsukimuura': Takeruu! *'Kanoun': Makotou! *'Admiral Malkor': And you call yourself a hero? The Kamen Rider we knew was a human made of much sterner stuff. Are the four of you really so weak and fragile. Your opposition poses no challenge! *'Takeruu Emperor Mode': Do not underestimate human strength! *'Mordecai Emperor Mode': No matter what... We'll move forward! That was Super Mega. *'Takeruu Emperor Mode': It's about to get wild! *(Freyai arrives) *'Frei': So, you're here? *'Takeruu Emperor Mode': They're... the same... *'Freyai': Use the Super Megaforce Paka Ghost and Dino Charge Paka Ghost. *'Mordecai Emperor Mode': Super Megaforce? Dino Charge? Troy, Tyler, you mean? *(Freyai summons the Power Rangers Paka Ghosts) *'Takeruu Emperor Mode': We get it! *'Mordecai Emperor Mode': This is... *'Freyai': Hurry up and use that Paka Ghosts. *'Takeruu Emperor Mode': Alright. *(Super Megaforce Paka Ghost and Dino Chare Paka Ghost are doing to Mordecai Emperor Mode and Takeruu Emperor Mode and become Mordecai Super Megaforce Emperor Mode and Takeruu Dino Charge Emperor Mode) *'Takeruu Dino Charge Emperor Mode': It's about to get wild! Eh? That was... *'Narinta': What did that mean? *'Mordecai Super Megaforce Emperor Mode': But... this is pretty cool! *(Mordecai Super Megaforce Emperor Mode and Takeruu Dino Charge Emperor Mode shoots and slashes Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger) *'Mordecai Super Megaforce Emperor Mode': Super Mega Saber Charging! *'Takeruu Dino Charge Emperor Mode': Dino Saber, final strike! *(Mordecai Super Megaforce Emperor Mode and Takeruu Dino Charge Emperor Mode slashes Admiral Malkor and Gold Digger) *'Admiral Makor': This is it! *'Gold Digger': This strength truly is... ...a heroes'! *(Admiral Makor and Gold Digger are defeated) *'Makotou Emperor Mode': What did they mean? *(Mordecai Super Megaforce Emperor Mode, Rigby Emperor Mode, Takeruu Dino Charge Emperor Mode and Makotou Emperor Mode transform back into Mordecai, Rigby, Takeruu and Makotou) *(Power Rangers Paka Ghosts goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *(Frei leaves) *(Freyai leaves) *'Takeruu': Wait! This Power Rangers Parka Ghosts... *'Freyai': Please... ...gather the Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. *'Mordecai': The Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts? *'of Power Rangers' Portion' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited